


Asahi x Noya

by k0dzu



Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0dzu/pseuds/k0dzu
Summary: “You're sweating too much. Are you nervous?” The male said before letting out a soft chuckle.“N—no! I'm not!” Noya answered, trying to be brave.“But you're stuttering, Noya.” Asahi whispered to his ears that made him flinch.He bit his lower lip to stop it trembling. He's mind was so nervous but his body reacts the opposite way. He's been feeling aroused since they both entered the room. He badly want to see Asahi but he didn't know what will happened if he took off the blindfold.“You see. I'm trying to confirm something.” Asahi added. His lips was brushing onto Noya's ear, making the small male whimpered everytime he felt his soft lips against his skin.“What is it that you really want?” The tall male whispered once more. This time, he bit his earlobe that made Noya let out a soft moan.“I—it's you, Asahi..”A smirk was formed on his lips as he heard what the guy have said.So you really want to play games with me? Let's play, then.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: HAIKYUU UNIVERSITY AU ON INSTAGRAM [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Asahi x Noya

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my AU on Instagram. 
> 
> @hq_twitter.au

A smirk was formed on Asahi's lips as he heard what the male have said. 

He then, looked at Noya. His lips and hands were trembling, his breathing was becoming fast, and down there. He is very hard. 

It's been confusing him since they went to the University Trip. The male would do things such as teasing him, being sweet to him and all clingy. What would happened if he tries it on the male too? He's been so curious since then. 

Seeing how he reacts made him happy, but he's still doubting the male's feelings. He's hesitating if Noya can be serious or he's just toying around. 

“Come here.” He mumbled as he sat on the bed, he looked up at Noya who was standing infront of him, his body was still stiff because of nervousness. He then, guided the male to sat on his lap. 

“Relax..” He said as his fingers began trailing up to his spine. Noya immediately flinched as he felt his fingers onto his back. 

His body felt so sensitive since he's blindfolded. Every touch against his skin can make him flinch. He can hear his ragged breathing since he's been preventing himself from moaning. 

“Do you want to have fun?” 

Noya bit his lower lip before nodding his head. Once he opened his mouth, he knew that only moans and gasps will came out from it. 

“Asahi-san..” He whispered as Asahi's hand began to caressed his thigh. Sharp gasps came out from his mouth as he felt his warm palm against his thigh, softly. 

Asahi's hand began moving, trailing to his inner thigh, the male smirked as he felt Noya flinch everytime he teasingly hit his clothed crotch.

While Nishinoya, on the other hand, can't take it anymore. He wants to see Asahi while doing these things with him. His hands reached for the blindfold, but before he pulled it up Asahi already held his hands. 

“No touching.” Asahi murmured as he began planting wet kisses onto his earlobe, biting it softly that made the small male moan. 

“B—but..”

“No buts.” The male said before guiding him to stand up. Noya felt Asahi's hand onto his lowerback, pushing him to bend his body down on the bed. As the male supported him, he heard a clang coming from the side table. 

“Asah—”

His words were cutted off as Asahi held his hands, putting it on his back, his face was now pinning on the bed as Asahi handcuffed him. 

“A—aaah. Yes, right there.” Nishinoya moaned once more as Asahi pressed his clothed crotch onto his ass. Letting him feel how hard he is too right now. 

His legs trembled as Asahi began planting soft kisses onto his back, up to his nape. 

His body arched as the tall male breathe against his nape. And without hesitations, Asahi planted soft kisses onto it. As his kisses went down to his shoulder blades, one of his hands began running down Noya's clothed crotch. He then, began stroking it gently, making the male squirm in pleasure. 

“M—more. Asahi, please.” 

Asahi looked at Noya who's struggling under him. He let out a sly smile as his hand began sliding inside the male's gray sweatpants. 

He held Nishinoya's back when it began arching as he stroke his shaft gently. He can hear how the male whimpered everytime his pace fasten. 

“Are you having fun?”

“Y—yes. Asahi-san. Do me more.” Noya said as he felt the growing sensation in-between his legs. The warmth of Asahi's hand sent shivers onto his spine. 

Sweats began forming onto the temple of his forehead, his moans were already filling up the room along with panting sounds. 

“A—almost.. There..” 

As he finished his sentence, loads of white liquid came out from his shaft. He gasps for air as he felt the intense orgasm just by Asahi jerking him off. 

“Did I say that you can cum now?” 

He engulfed some air as he heard the authority in Asahi's voice. He was about to say something when he felt the male's hand onto the blindfold, pulling it down slowly. 

His eyes widened as he saw Asahi's topless body infront of him. Sweats are now forming onto his forehead and to his chest, that made his skin glisten. As he looked up, he saw how Asahi was licking his hand that was full of his thick loads. The tall male grin at him as his face suddenly flushed. 

When did Asahi became this hot?!

“Are you ready for your punishment?”

His lips trembled as he heard what Asahi have said. Gasps came out from his mouth as the male put a box infront of him. It's full of sex toys! 

“Pick whatever you want. Atleast you'll have an idea what punishment you'll get.” Asahi said before grinning. 

“And we're just starting. So, prepare yourself.”


End file.
